The Joke of the Year
by I Am Sarah
Summary: Fred and George play a joke on Draco. Things don't go as planned. RR please! My friend and I wrote this story. -COMPLETE(maybe-
1. Default Chapter

One sunny day on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Fred and George Weasley sat in the shadows discussing a new idea for a prank.

Fred:  That sounds great!  So…whom shall we pull it on, dear brother?

George:  (smirks) let's see…how about Draco Malfoy?

Fred:  Alright…we'll do it tonight.

Later on that night…

George:  Have you got everything, Fred?

Fred: I have the shaving cream, 2 ice blocks, pumpkin shaped marshmallows, a big red clown nose, celery, and a wig.

George:  Excellent! That sounds like everything.

The twins made their way down to the dungeon area.

George:  It was great that you followed that bloke Crabbe down here to find out the password.  

Fred:  Yes, I didn't know that the wig hid my appearance that well; he really thought that I was a 7th year Slytherin.

Both:  Ha-ha ha-ha haha!

The brothers were now silently creeping to the boy's dormitories.

Fred:  Shh, let's not make any noise; we certainly don't want Snape on our hands.

George:  Too right you are, Fred. 

Fred: Well, there's Draco; it's time to get started.

George:  Would you like to do the honors?

Fred:  When would I ever turn down an offer like that?

George:  I was just making sure; don't go mental on me; we've got mum for that.

Fred: (laughs) Very true.  Well let's get started.

So Fred and George got started.  They stuck the big red clown nose on Draco's nose, stuck the celery in his ears, put the shaving cream all over his face, hung the ice blocks up around his bed so when he sat up he would smack into them, and shoved the marshmallows in his mouth.  When the twins were done, they stood and surveyed their work.

George:  Look's great…but it's missing something…

Fred: Ah! Almost forgot. (he takes his wand out of his robes and puts a permanent sticking charm on everything on Draco's body.)  

George:  Great, Fred!  Now, let's get out of here before Snape catches us.

The next morning….

Fred and George woke a little bit earlier than usual.  They had also plotted the night before, that they would have a little fun with Snape.  They snuck down to the dungeon in which Potions is taught, and permanently stuck some leftover materials on the door.  Next, they decided it would be best to do a complicated charm that rids the door of any incriminating evidence that might show that Fred and George had done it.  By the time they were done, it was around the time all the other students were beginning to wake.  They hurried back to the common room.  Once there, they saw their best friend, Lee Jordan.  

Lee:  Good morning!

Fred:  How good a morning, you'll need to wait and see.

George:  Let's not spoil the surprise now, Fred.

Fred:  You're right, but let's head down to the Great Hall.

Lee:  I'm more confused now than I've ever been in one of McGonagall's lessons. 

Fred and George both snicker at this remark, and continue to make their way down to the Great Hall.  Once there, they saw that there were only 1st year male Slytherin's.    They were all looking very sullen, as if someone had woken up in a bad mood.  A few moment's later, Snape stormed into the Great Hall, more greasy and horrible looking than usual.  Snape spoke a few quiet words to Dumbledore, and then left the room.  Dumbledore stood up and began to speak.

Dumbledore:  Professor Snape has just told me some bad news.  Someone obviously thought it would be funny to, ahem, pull a prank on Professor Snape, and  Draco Malfoy.  When Draco awoke this morning, he apparently hit his head pretty hard on two giant ice blocks.  The force of this to a half-asleep person isn't very good.  We've sent an owl to Draco's father, because Draco won't be with us the rest of the year.  Draco has a head injury, and is therefore being taken to (wizard hospital, I can't remember the name, so please fill it in) where he will be staying in the long-term recovery center.  If anyone has any information on who did this, please come forward with your information.  Now, Professor Snape has told me, that because of what was written on the door to his classroom, he will be using (the really strong truth-telling potion) on all those who could be incriminating enough to do that to him, and young Mr. Malfoy.

The whole Hall sat in silence at his words.  Several people where holding back snickers, while at the Slytherin table, Pansy Parkison burst into tears and said…

Pansy:  Oh, my poor Drackie-poo, he just can't be taken away from me!

Pansy storms rushes out of the Great Hall.  Fred and George exchange silent looks.


	2. Chapter 2

We don't own anything!

Lee:  Guys…?  Is this what you wanted to tell me?

Fred:  (looks down) Yeah…

George:  We weren't going to hurt him that badly…just hurt him a little so it would be funny…

Lee:  Well it looks like you guys are in a lot of trouble. 

George:  (in a sarcastic tone) Thanks, Lee, we could have never figured that one out on our own.  

Fred:  George, let's not be rude.  It's not Lee's fault that he's not brilliant like us. 

George:  How true, how true…

Later in the Common Room, Fred, George, and Lee sit discussing Draco Malfoy.

George:  Should we…

Fred:  No, that wouldn't work…Maybe…

George:  You know that wouldn't be right.

Fred:  Yeah…Lee?

Lee:  Why don't you just get over to St. Mungo's somehow and apologize to him and Mr. Malfoy?

Fred and George:  _Apologize??_  To that little freak?  No way.

George:  Never.

Lee:  Well we're kinda back where we started.

Fred and George decided that maybe they shouldn't be talking to Lee because he didn't know how to handle these kinds of situations the 'Fred and George' way.  They went to the library.  
They were quietly whispering when Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked in.

Ron:  Hey guys, what's up?

Fred:  Nothing that concerns you.

Harry:  That was great news about Malfoy this morning.

Hermione:  Harry!  That's not a good thing to say! (in a quiet voice) but it was some excellent charm work…

George:  Bugger off, you three.

Ron:  You're not…blackmailing someone again, are you?

Fred:  If we were, do you think we'd tell you?

Ron, Harry, and Hermione went to the back shelves of the library, looking at some books.  Fred and George continued their hushed conversation.

Fred:  What should we do?

George:  Maybe we should tell someone….

Fred:  I'm all for that idea… but who?

George:  Someone we can trust…. We need someone who will laugh at the joke, but will give us the right advice about what to do.

Fred:  Are you thinking the same person I'm thinking?

George:  I think so, dear brother, I think so.

Fred and George decided they should tell their older brother Bill.  They knew he would think it was hilarious, but would know what to do in this kind of situation.  Fred gathered some parchment and a quill and met George in the dorm.

George:  You have all the stuff?

Fred:  Yeah…quill, ink, got it.

George:  Good.  Now we just don't want anyone to bother us. (casts a locking charm on the door)

 Fred:  Okay, now…for the letter.  

George: How should we start it?

Fred:  Dear Bill, 

George: Thanks Fred, that's a lot of help.

Together they wrote the letter.  It took them a total of two hours, and when they finished, they felt rather hungry.  

Fred:  I'm going to go get something to eat.

George: (stretches and yawns) Think I'll come too.  You mind?

Fred:  'Course not.  Let's go.

Fred and George cleared up the table they were working at and started towards the door.

Fred:  Hang on, let's take the letter to the Owlery on the way back.

George sprinted back to the table, picked up the letter, and rushed out of the door with Fred close behind.


	3. Chapter 3 Things get Messy

Don't own this, either.

Unfortunately they met Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson right outside the portrait to the kitchen.

Fred:  Hello Slytherins, what are we doing out so late at night?

Pansy:  We were about to ask you the same question.  Something happened to Draco.  Do you know anything about it?

Fred thought wildly, _They're on to us!_  He sent George a fleeting look, but continued.

Fred:  Why on earth would you think that?  We were asleep in our dorms weren't we George?

George: (nods) Yeah!

Pansy:  Oh, I think you know very well you were up and also running around the school trying to hurt my poor Draco!

George put on a very convincing hurt look.

George:  Pansy!  How could you ever assume that?  We would never want to hurt anyone!

Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly.  Fred and George were hardly afraid of them, but they were starting to worry that they might attract attention.

Fred:  Well, it was nice and all, this little get together, but we were actually on our way to _do_ something and not just stand around all night.  G'night.

Crabbe and Goyle stepped in front of the twins as Pansy began to laugh loudly.

Pansy:  Weasley, why do you think we would even bother talking to you about this if we didn't have proof?

George:  P-proof?

Pansy:  Yep.

Pansy pulled a corked bottled out of her robes.  She waved it around under the dim candlelight; it contained several scarlet hairs.  She let out a raucous laugh.

Pansy:  So, what are you going to do now? 

George and Fred exchanged a panicked look before Fred spoke up.

Fred:  Several people in this school have red hair. 

Pansy: Oh. Unfortunately, I'm not the dumb blonde you perceive me to be. I performed a charm to find the owner, and, haha, it's yours.

Fred:  We may have lent the materials, but we didn't go into the Slytherin Dungeons, we don't know the password.

Goyle:  Yeah, Pansy, what're we going to do about that?

Pansy hadn't thought of this.  She finally decided just to leave it for the time being.  She sent the twins an evil glare and walked away down the dimly lit corridor.  Crabbe and Goyle took this as a signal to leave also.

Fred sighed and as soon as Pansy was out of earshot said:  Phew…that was so bloody close.

George: (wiping his forehead with his hand) I'll say.

Fred:  Well let's go get our food, shall we?

They got into the kitchen and they both asked Dobby for some wonderful food and drinks.  They decided to go outside to eat, and then they would mail their letter. 

Pansy, Goyle, and Crabbe walked away.

 Pansy: (menacingly) Smart one, genius.  Why'd you have to go say something like that?" 

 Goyle:  Uh…sorry, but how would he have gotten the password to the Slytherin Common Room?

Crabbe: Well, I, uh… maybe I gave them the password by accident, Pansy.  I thought they were some Slytherins.  

Pansy:  WHAT????  Crabbe, I didn't think anyone was that stupid.

Crabbe:  Sorry, Pansy.

Pansy:  Oooh…Just wait…. I have them now!! (evil cackle)

Fred and George made it up to the Owlery in just a few minutes, since they were so knowledgeable of the school's secret passages.  The two picked out an owl that they thought would be suitable for the journey and tied the letter to its leg.  

Fred:  How long do you thing this'll take to get to Bill?

George: Oh, I dunno….he's at home now so not to long hopefully.

George carried the owl over to the window and watched it soar into the dark sky.  Unfortunately, they did not hear the footsteps coming up the Owlery stairs.  The door burst open and in strode Filch, Mrs. Norris on his heels.

Filch:  Now, what are we doing out of bed?  It's past curfew, you know.

Fred and George exchanged a look.  Fred could see that a plan was beginning to form in his twin's mind.

George:  (pulling a small package wrapped in paper out of his robes) Mr. Filch, here you go.  

Filch:  What…what is this, some sort of joke??

Fred:  (catching on) No, no!  Of course not!  It's a gift from us.  We thought you deserved it, for being _such_ a great caretaker and all.

Filch:  (looks suspiciously at the two) What is it?

George:  Well, you'll have to open it to find out won't you?

Filch took the package, still sending Fred and George suspicious looks.  He opened it, looked inside, and made a sound that sounded a lot like a dying hippogriff.

Filch:  Is…is…is this for me?

George: (nods)  Yep.

Much to Fred and George's surprise, tears welled up in Filch's eyes.

Filch: (now sobbing) Oh, this is sooo nice….(sob) No one had ever given me a present!  It's the best ever.

The now howling Filch launched himself upon the two and began sobbing onto their shoulders.  Fred sent George a questioning look, but George sent him a look that said "Later."  Fred pried Filch off them and smiled.

Fred:  There, there.  It's all right.  This means we can go, right?

Filch:  Of course…(sob) 

George:  Well, ta-ta!

Filch waved and said, still crying:  Thank you!

Once they had gotten a safe distance from the Owlery, Fred and George broke out into laughter.

Fred:  What on earth did you give him?

George:  (wiping tears of mirth from his eyes) It was just a simple slab of Honeyduke's chocolate.  I didn't expect it to work!

Fred:  Well, it looked like it brought out the soft side in old Mr. Filch! 

Meanwhile…

Mediwizard:  Mr. Malfoy, we have been doing all we can do for young Draco.

Lucius:  WELL IT'S NOT ENOUGH!!!         

Mediwizard:  Well, sir, if you think you can do better, why don't you try it.

All of a sudden, the two men hear a groan coming from the bed.

Draco:  Can you turn down the volume?

Lucius:  It's about time you awoke, boy.

Mediwizard:  Mr. Malfoy!  Your son has woken up!  You should be grateful; there was a chance he would never awaken from his unconscious state again.

Lucius: (in a snarling voice) Get the bloody hell away.

The mediwizard exited the room, thinking about what to do.  He knew he should file a report, but he also didn't want to.  Mr. Malfoy seemed quite angry; he was so curt with his son when he woke up.  He hadn't behaved like normal parents would, loving and hugging on their sons.  This was quite odd.  

Lucius walked over to the side of the bed and sat down:  Boy, do you know who did this to you?

Draco:  (stretches and yawns) How would I know?  All I remember is smacking my face on something solid and freezing.  Oh and these souvenirs are great too.  (he tugs on the celery in his ears)  

Lucius:  Don't be sassy with me, Draco.  I want to know.

Draco:  Father, I _don't_ remember!  I was knocked out cold!  You could at least act like you care that I woke up out of the concussion I was in.

Lucius:  You know I care, but right now there are more important things. (he gets up and begins pacing)  I need to know who did this.

Draco rolled his eyes and mimicked his father behind his back.  He hated when Lucius did this.  Lucius knew that his son was doing this, but he fought the urge to give him a good slap in the face.  He began to think who disliked his son….

Back at the castle, Fred and George still had spells of laughter throughout the day.  In Transfiguration, they both began to laugh when Angelina Johnson gave Fred an enormous slab of chocolate.  Angelina was so confused at his reaction that she started to get quite angry and had to be led away from the room to calm herself.


	4. Chapter 4

We don't own this.  And we'd really appreciate any reviews.  Thanks~!

Loudspeaker:  HARRY POTTER, please report to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately!

Hermione: What did you do this time, Harry.

Ron: They don't know about the… incident, do they?

Harry: No Ron, they shouldn't, but thanks to you they might. Hermione, I have no idea why Dumbledore would want to see me, unless it has something to do with Malfoy's unfortunate injury.

Harry stood up from his seat and exited the room.  As soon as he got to the headmaster's office he knocked.  He heard quiet footsteps coming closer and then the door creaked open.

Professor Dumbledore:  Harry, come in, take a seat.

Harry did as he was told and sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk.  Dumbledore sat, folded his hands, and laid them on the desk. 

Professor Dumbledore:  Well, Harry, it seems that some people think that you and Draco are enemies. They also seem to think that you had something to do with the young Mr. Malfoy's so called prank.

Harry: Sir, I can assure you that I had nothing at all to do with the prank.

Dumbledore:  (eyebrows raised)  

Harry:  I promise!  Ask Ron; I was in the dormitory all night!

Dumbledore:  Very well, Harry.  I believe you.  You may go.

Harry stood up rather stiffly and left the office.

Loudspeaker:  Hermione Granger, please come to Dumbledore's office immediately!

Hermione went to the headmaster's office and went through the same routine as Harry had.  Dumbledore went through everyone he thought might have anything to do with this.  He even asked Draco's friends; Vincent Crabbe had told him miserably that he had let someone into the Slytherin common room the night before Draco's accident.  That was the first of any evidence all day.  He had questioned Crabbe about the appearance of the two.  He said they looked young and had freckles and their hair was dark, but they were wearing Slytherin robes and looked sinister enough to be Slytherins.

He had finally come down to the last person he thought might know anything:  Pansy Parkinson.  Pansy entered the room with a satisfied smirk on her face.  She sat at Dumbledore's request and gave him a simpering smile.

Pansy:  You wanted to see me, Professor?

Dumbledore:  Yes, Miss Parkinson.  I wanted to know if you knew anything about the accident Mr. Malfoy had

Pansy:  (her smile broadens) Well…

Dumbledore:  Yes?

Pansy:  It just so happens that I do, Professor.

Dumbledore:  Please, Miss Parkinson, tell all that you know.

Pansy:  I found several scarlet hairs on the floor by Draco's bed.  I went in there to cry right after you made the announcement.  I picked up the hairs and thought, now whom could have this color hair? And a name came to me.  Weasley.  

Dumbledore:  Sorry to interrupt, but I have already questioned young Mr. Weasley.

Pansy:  I never said it was the young one.  It would be the very same Fred and George Weasley who cause nearly all the trouble at this school.  I performed the Conjuctivitusmute Charm, and discovered that the DNA did indeed match.  I confronted them, and they denied having anything to do with it.  All they said was, "We supplied the materials, but nothing more."

Dumbledore:  Thank you Miss Parkinson, you may go.

Pansy left the office and Dumbledore relieved a sigh.  He had not wanted to talk to her at all, but being the Headmaster of the most prestigious wizarding school in all of England, he couldn't admit it.  Now he had to do the hard thing.  He had to talk to the Weasley twins.

Fred and George heard a loud rapping on the window.  They walked over and saw Bill's owl.  It had a piece of parchment.  They let the owl in and opened the letter.  

Dear Fantastic Pranksters,

Wonderful idea.  But that's terrible about what happened to him.  You really want to know what I think you should do?  Well, you definitely shouldn't tell mum or dad.  They would burst a vein.  But I have other things to say, if you still want to continue reading this letter.

Okay, about Malfoy.  Like I said it was bloody brilliant, but I heard he got some sort of concussion.  If his father finds out, you two are dead.  Very dead.  You guys have got to try to keep your heads down and don't make a big deal out of it.  If someone finds out, deny it.  Unfortunately, I have no more advice.  Sorry I couldn't help much.

                                                                        Your brother,

                                                                                    Bill

Fred:  Well that helps a whole lot.

George:  I thought he might actually give us some helpful advice.  This kind of stuff we already know.

Fred:  Yeah, I guess we'll just do what he said and keep our heads—

Fred stopped abruptly when he heard a familiar crackle.

Loudspeaker:  Professor Dumbledore needs to see Fred and George Weasley in his office immediately!

Fred turned to George, a horrified look on his face.  He had heard the loudspeaker call Pansy Parkinson a while back.  What if she told Dumbledore everything she knew?  They were so dead!

The twins rose out of their chairs slowly and made their way to Dumbledore's office.  As soon as they arrived in front of the concealed entrance to his office, the stone gargoyle guarding it sprang to life and a twisting staircase was revealed.  George climbed onto the staircase and Fred followed reluctantly.  


	5. Chapter 5

The disclaimer still applies.

My personal promise to you:  If you review for me, I PROMISE I will review for you.    

All to quickly they stood in front of Dumbledore's study.  George gave the brass knocker one sharp tap and the door swung open.   The two stepped in apprehensively and spotted Dumbledore sitting at his desk looking at them over his half-moon spectacles.  He motioned towards two chairs in front of his desk and the Weasleys quickly sat.

Dumbledore:  Fred, George (he nods at them in turn).  How are you?

Fred and George:  Fine

Dumbledore:  That's good because I have some unfortunate business to discuss with you concerning Mr. Malfoy's little accident.

Fred:  Sure, anything.

George:  Just know we didn't do anything.

Dumbledore:  Your innocence in the matter is exactly what I called you here to talk about.  I just spoke with Miss Parkinson.  She told me that when she went into the dormitory, she found these hairs on the floor beside Mr. Malfoy's bed. (he holds up the corked bottle of hair)

George: W-well, how would anyone know that that was ours?

Fred: (nods)

Dumbledore:  Pansy performed the Conjuctivitusmute Charm and found the DNA a perfect mach to yours.

Fred:  Of c-course she would have been mistaken!  We were soundly asleep in our dorm the night that happened!

George:  Yeah, she's probably just making all this up to get us in trouble.

Dumbledore:  I don't know, boys.  She seemed to be pretty sure…but if you didn't do it…

Fred:  That's right…we didn't have a thing to do with it.

George:  Yep.

Dumbledore:  Then you may go.  If you are sure…

Fred nodded and he and George quickly exited the room.  That had been extremely close.

Professor Dumbledore closed the door after Fred and George with a twinkle in his eye.  He remembered how it was to be young, and to have fun.  He was sure that the Weasley twins would be sure to confess because of guilt.

Fred:  Phew!  That sure was a close one.

George:  I feel kinda bad about lying to Dumbledore.

Fred:  Well, what else could we do?  Turn ourselves in?  That would mean mum and dad finding out, and the only helpful thing in Bill's letter was to remember not to let them fine out.

George:  I guess your right…

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turn the corner and end up in the corridor next to Fred and George.

Harry:  I still wonder why I was called up to the office.  It's not like I had anything to do with it. 

Hermione:  Well, Harry, you are one of Malfoy's enemies, so that's probably why they talked to all of us.  They were just trying to figure out who could have pulled the prank.

Fred:  Could you talk any louder?

Ron:  Sorry, Fred, George, didn't see you there.

Harry:  Did you have to go see Dumbledore, too?

George:  We did, as a matter of fact.  And we told him are innocent.   And even if we weren't, innocent until proven guilty, right?  Or can that example apply here?  Is it just an American thing?

Fred:  Shut up!  We must be going.  Got to owl….

George:  I didn't know we had to owl anyone….

Fred:  (pokes George in the ribs) Of course we do; we need to order some more stuff from Zonko's. 

George:  Oh… (blank stare on his face)

They went to the library and write another letter.  This time they wrote it to Lucius Malfoy.

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

We have some news regarding the incident your son was in.  So we pulled the prank.  It was pretty funny.  I hope you know that we would have done it to you, too.  So no need to feel jealous.  Well, we hope that Draco feels better (not really).  By the way, you won't know who we are.

Sincerely,

P.P.

Professional Pranksters

They sent the letter.  They decided to go to the Great Hall to get some food.  They were after all growing boys who needed their food.  

George:  Fred!!!! 

Fred:  George!!!!!

George:  We performed the charm before we left the dormitory.  Remember? The one that removes all evidence of us being there?

Fred:  No, George.  We unfortunately only did the charm on Snape's door.

George:  Oh, right. (gives the ground a stormy look)

Fred:  What are we going to do?

George:  Well, wait until this blows over, I guess.

Over at St. Mungo's, the mediwizards we having an extremely hard time trying to unstuck the joke things from Draco Malfoy's face

Mediwizard:  Hold still, Draco.  This won't hurt a bit.

Unfortunately, the mediwizard lied.  He gave the clown nose a huge tug and Draco came with it.  He cried out sharply in pain and the mediwizard let go.

Mediwizard:  I'm so sorry!  Please let me try again…(begins reaching for Draco's nose)

Draco:  (backs up to the far end of the bed) No way.  This is my nose and I'd really appreciate keeping it.  Even if I do have to have this stupid thing on it for the rest of my existence.

Lucius:  Let me try. 


	6. Chapter 6

AN Sorry this has taken so long.

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Draco: Father…

Lucius: Be quiet, Draco.

Lucius advanced on Draco and put his hand around the celery in his ear and tugged, hard. Draco yelped, but Lucius continued to tug. He was starting to jerk the celery, but the mediwizard jumped in and dragged him off of the poor boy.

Draco glared at his father. Why was he so stupid?

Lucius: Why won't it come out??

Mediwizard: Sir, it's been permanently stuck.

Lucius: Well, your just going to have to find a way to get it permanently unstuck.

Mediwizard: But sir—

Lucius: (interrupting him) Just get out.

The mediwizard sighed exasperatedly, but walked out anyway. A tap sounded at the window as soon as he left and Lucius walked over to it. An owl was flying outside and Draco's father opened the window. The owl dropped the note into Lucius's outstretched hand and flew off.

Fred and George finished eating, and went back to the common room. They decided to wait there and try and work on some homework.

Five minutes later, they decided that they didn't want to do homework. But luckily, there was something better for them to do. For at that moment, a brilliant idea came to George.

George: We need to celebrate!

Fred: Celebrate what, pray tell?

George: (thinking) Hmmm….a celebration that Draco Malfoy is gone!

Fred: That's a great idea…no one has to know _we_ did it…

George: Yeah! We can have it at Quidditch season pre-game party for our almost definite victory over the Slytherins!

Lucius Malfoy was mad. He was beyond mad. He stormed out into the halls screaming. The Mediwizard decided it was time to do something about him.

Meanwhile….

Snape: Dumbledore, when will I be able to start using Veritiserem?

Dumbledore: Severus, I'm not sure. I would like to continue speaking to the students to find out. I'd rather they volunteer the information, than us find out for them.

Snape: (looks unhappy) We could get the information so much quicker with the potion, Albus.

Dumbledore: No, Severus.

Fred and George were already making preparations for their pre-season party. Since all the Houses, except for Slytherin of course, were going to be there, they were going to need a lot of food. Fred went and talked to the house elves in the kitchen about their dire need for party food and the little elves were happy to provide.

George slipped out of the school occasionally through the one-eyed witch and returned with things for the party: Filibuster's Fireworks, Bouncing Balloons, and other magical decorations.

The arrangements for the party were coming along wonderfully. It was going to be the biggest party of the year! Everyone was talking about it. Fred and George continued to plan with every intention of making the party even more wonderful than everyone expected.

The Mediwizard stepped into the office.

Mediwizard: Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, sir.

Head of St. Mungo's (Bob): It's not a problem. What is the problem that you have to discuss with me?

Mediwizard: You've heard about the Malfoy boy, right?

Bob: Yes, I have. And I heard he's coming along quite nicely. Isn't that correct?

Mediwizard: Yes, sir, but his father is causing quite a problem.   
Bob: Lucius Malfoy has never been someone I've liked. And I have the feeling that I'm not going to start liking him, either.  
Mediwizard: What should I do about it?

Bob: (with revenge on his mind) Let me handle it.

The morning of the party dawned bright and perfect. A ray of sunlight that fell over Fred's bed and woke him up. _Nothing at all can go wrong,_ Fred thought as he yawned and got out of bed. How wrong he was.

Fred: George!! Wake up! We still have some last minute preparations to make. (chunks a pillow at George)

George: Mmmm….leave me alone. (roles over and sticks his head under the pillow)

Fred: George, I'm going to hex you if you don't get up.

George: (jumps up) All right, I'm up!

Fred: C'mon and let's get down to the Quidditch Pitch.

Fred and George pulled on their robes and grabbed the rest of the stuff they needed for the party. The twins then woke Lee up. Lee got up and dressed and the three headed down to the Quidditch Pitch.

The Quidditch Pitch was decorated with the mastery of a professional decorator. It was decked out in the House banners, balloons (they bounced and didn't float too high), mountains of food, and right in the middle of the table of food was a huge Quidditch player ice sculpture. The ice was charmed not to melt in the fall warmth. There were tables everywhere with decorations on them so people could sit. Lee Jordan was already starting to take his position on the speaker stand

At ten o'clock everyone started arriving. The pitch was full in no time.

Lee: Welcome to the pre-season Quidditch Party!

Everyone cheered and clapped.

Lee: We have food for everyone, but before we start to dig in and chat with our friends, the people who made this party happen would like to say a few words.

Fred and George pushed back their chairs, got up, and made their way to the speaker stand.

Fred: Hello all you Quidditch fans!

George: It's nice to see you all out here today.

Fred: We put this party together just to say that we're all ready for a little 'friendly' competition and to kick off the season.

George: Okay, we're gonna give the stand back over to Lee.

Fred and George step down to tremendous claps (all except the Slytherins who were booing). Lee stepped back up and clapped along with the rest.

Lee: Thanks guys. That was Fred and George, the creators of this party. Okay now we're going to here a little from the captains of the teams. First up, Oliver Wood of Gryffindor!

Wood rose slowly, looking a little embarrassed. He walked up to the stand and cleared his throat.

Wood: Erm…hi. Sorry, guys. I'm not much for public speaking. (drums sound in the background and the crowd laughs) Anyway, we have our same line up this year. Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson as Chasers, Fred and George Weasley as Beaters, me, of course, as Keeper, and Harry Potter as Seeker!

The crowd cheers.

Wood: Well, back to you, Lee.

Lee stepped back up to the stand.

Lee: Well folks, that's the Gryffindor team. (cheers from the crowd) Here's Marcus Flint of the Slytherin team.

Flint got up to cheers from the Slytherins, but all the other Houses booed. The teachers glared at the students.

Flint: Good morning! Unlike Wood, I'm fine with public speaking. (Wood glares at Flint) Our line-up this year will be Adrian Pucey, Jacob Colbert, and I as Chasers, Barry Hagen and Garret Nate as Beaters, Justin Bletchley as Keeper, and because of Draco Malfoy's unfortunate accident, Aaron Polk will be taking his spot as Chaser!

As Flint retook his seat, the Slytherins cheered and the rest of the crowd booed.

Lee: No more Draco Malfoy, thanks to Fred and George's excellent charm work!

As soon as he'd said it, Lee realized that he'd just ratted his two best friends out; he clapped his hands to his mouth. Fred and George were giving him the angriest glares they could muster. Everyone was silent. Then Pansy Parkinson stood up.

Pansy: I told you! Fred and George did it! They put Draco in the Hospital!

Dumbledore: Now, Miss Parkinson, let's just remain calm.

Pansy pouted. Harry and Ron looked at Fred and George with admiration glowing in their eyes. Hermione gave them a surprised look.

Fred: (whispers to George) I think Hermione is surprised that we were able to think of such a wonderful prank, and use all the charms that we did.

George: Now is NOT the time to joke around. We've done enough of that already.

Fred: You're right. I guess Mum will think that this is worse than blowing up a toilet and keeping the toilet seat.

George: Yeah. I think so.

Dumbledore: Everyone, the party is off. Please return to your House Common Rooms immediately.

Fred and George start to silently sneak off.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same…

An: Last chapter… I hope you like it!

Dumbledore: Except for the Weasley twins. You two need to meet me in my office. Don't be late.

Fred and George began walking to the castle. They muttered to each other about Lee.

Fred: I can't believe that Lee could do that.

George: Yeah, I always knew he was stupid. But I thought he was smarter than that. That was something Crabbe and Goyle would do.

Fred: Yeah. Although, I do wonder where Lee has gone.

George: How right you are. He definitely couldn't have gone back to the Common Room. Everyone would perform some form of hex on him.

Fred: Ok. Here we are. Ready to face our doom.

George: The only way it'd be worse would be if Mum were here.

They entered the room and saw Dumbledore, McGonagall, and…their Mum. The twins exchanged looks before sitting down.

Fred: Hi, Mum.

Mrs. Weasley: Don't 'Hi, Mum' me, Fred!

Dumbledore: Now, Molly, let's just hear what they have to say for themselves.

George: Well, it just started off as a simple prank. We thought that since Draco lived to make our life horrible, it was time to get him back. We didn't mean for it to go so far.

Bob walked through the corridor looking for Lucius Malfoy.

Bob: Mr. Malfoy, how nice to see you again.

Lucius: (sneers) I didn't' know you were smart enough to hold such and honorable position.

Bob: Well, I'm just as smart as the people who played the prank on your son. So that makes me brilliant.

Lucius: Bob, just wait. I have connections with the board.

Bob: Don't even think about it, Lucius. I have connections of my own, and if they knew how you were treating Draco, you'd be worse than dead. Maybe they'd put a Dementor on you, but only if they're having a good day.

Lucius: Malfoy's are never intimidated. So don't think for a minute that I'm scared of your so-called threat.

Bob: It's not a threat. It's a promise.

Bob smirked at Mr. Malfoy, turned on his heel, and strode towards his office. He would never be able to forget that look on Malfoy's face.

He opened the door to his office, walked in, and closed the door with a sharp click. He walked slowly towards the fireplace and reached for the Floo Powder. He was about to toss some into the fire, when he had a sudden realization. Why not make Lucius suffer? Just wait a little while before contacting his people. Maybe Lucius would come back begging him not to tell anyone…now that would be a sight to see.

Bob sat at his chair and began doing some paper work with a smile on his face. This was going to be fun.

Fred: And that's what happened. The entire story.

George: Yep, that's all we have to say.

Fred: So we'll just go now…

Fred and George began to stand, but Mrs. Weasley put a hand on George's shoulder and with remarkable strength, forced him back into his chair. Fred sat also, knowing that it would only be worse if he tried to run. George sent Fred a defeated look.

Dumbledore: Well boys, thank you for telling us.

Mrs. Weasley: Dumbledore, would you please let me speak to my children alone.

Dumbledore: Of course, Molly.

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall exited the room.

Mrs. Weasley: (in a Howler type voice) I know I once told you that blowing up a toilet would be horrible, but this is worse! Your father and I expected more from you. We've been quiet about all of this Joke Shop nonsense, but QUIET we'll be no more! We're bringing you home.

Mrs. Weasley stormed out of the office, and calmly started speaking.

Mrs. Weasley: I'm sorry, Dumbledore, but I must take Fred and George home.

Dumbledore: Molly, please reconsider. All of us would like for them to stay.

Mrs. Weasley: (snorts) I don't believe you.

McGonagall: Molly, we would like if they stayed. They're the only ones who show a bit of liveliness around here sometimes.

Molly: (smiles slightly) Well, they do sort of—well, alright . They can stay.

Fred and George had slipped out of the office unnoticed and began cheering. Mrs. Weasley sent them a look.

Mrs. Weasley: You two just wait until you get home for Christmas. You just wait. Goodbye, boys. See you then!

Mrs. Weasley turned and walked away, leaving Fred and George to think what her 'you just waits' meant.

McGonagall: Unfortunately, you did break several rules and we are going to have to punish you. You both receive detention for a month.

Fred: What?!

George: A month?!

McGonagall: Yes. Unless you would like us to call your mother back and tell her she can take you home…

Fred: A month is fine! (turns to George and nods)

George: (nods back) We deserve it.

McGonagall: Oh, and one other thing before you go; you need to write an apology letter to Mr. Malfoy and Draco.

Both of them look at McGonagall in horror.

George: Do we have to?

McGonagall: (giving them the death glare) Yes, but I could always have your mother come back and get you.

Fred: What George means is that we'll love to write the letter.

Dumbledore: Well, now that that's taken care of, I'm going to go inform Severus that everything's being taken care of.

Fred and George are in the Common Room drafting a letter.

George: Okay, Fred, here's what we have so far:

Draco,

We don't like you, and we aren't going to pretend that we do. This is an apology letter. But please know, we aren't sorry. We just don't want to go home. But if you tell anyone that this is anything other than an apology letter, we'll tell everyone what kind of slippers you have. We also happen to know that you sleep with a stuffed giraffe.

We hate you with all our might,

Fred and George Weasley

Fred: I think that sounds good.

George: Let's go send it off before McGonagall sees it.

THE END


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the deal with the story:

Several of you have wanted my friend and me to continue writing. This is most likely not going to happen; however, if you would like to collaborate with us we'd enjoy that:

Plan to continue:

Here's how I think the next chapter (if any) should go:

Draco picked up the letter that his father angrily threw on the floor. As he read, his eyes grew wider, his heart beat faster, and his words became angrier.

As soon as he finished reading, pressed the call button for the Healer-in-Charge to come in.

The healer walked in and Draco started furiously yelling, "GET ME OUT OF HERE! SURELY THE BEST HEALERS CAN FIX A SIMPLE PROBLEM LIKE THIS! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M A STICK!"

So far that's all I've got…

Simply Obsessed: She updates frequently, if you leave me your email address, I'll send you when she does. I'll even send you her author number.


End file.
